


Ecce *homo winchesterus*

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever stop to think what you're doing to <i>them</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecce *homo winchesterus*

**Author's Note:**

> -= A drabble for all you writers out there among the Supernatural. =-  
> My first Supernatural fic EVER.

Figure 2: Already?  I swear there's a fic every hour now.  
Figure 1: Every 10.3 seconds, to be exact.

Figure 2: Can you see anything yet?  
Figure 1: Like what? Salt? Guns?  God I hope it's Kripke.  These fanfics leave me feeling so…

Figure 2: So where are we this time?  Lonely road?  Dive bar?  _Back seat of the Impala_?  
Figure 1: Don't look at me like that.  
Figure 2: Maybe you'll be J e n s e n.  Heh!    
Figure 1: Oh, man, no!  Padackles?  Dude c'mon, I’m eating!  
Figure 2: Is that your Judeo-Christian upbringing talking?  
Figure 1: We don't have a Judeo-Christian upbringing, we're _figments_.  
Figure 2: Fair enough, but I draw the line at "Dad".  
Figure 1: That's not what you said in that J3 / Star Trek / Little House crossover.  
Figure 2: That was different.  
Figure 1: Yeah, that _was_ different, wasn't it?

Figure 2: How old are we supposed to be?  
Figure 1: (looks in pants)  Ready to rock.  
Figure 2: I mean, are we gonna be older, like 40, ever?  Or like, geezers?  
Figure 1: Long as I'm ready to rock. (smiles)  
Figure 2: Put it away.  I see weapons, not damsels.  
Figure 1: Weapons are good.

Figure 2: I feel weird.  I'm all sad now.  Look, man, whatever happens, whatever they make me say, you know I love you, right?    
Figure 1: Emo yourself to death, dude.  I'll look the other way.  
Figure 2: Thanks, man.   And thanks for not saying "What happens in the fic, stays –"  
Figure 1: Stop it.

Figure 1: Wait, I'm DEAD?!  
Figure 2: And I've got to talk about it, over your corpse.  There's a ten-page soliloquy.  
Figure 1: See you on the other side.


End file.
